Surrender
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: Battousai comes for Kaoru, but she won't go down without a fight. Now she stay with battousai, as the war rages on. Kaoru begins to fall in love with him, but can she love someone who had something to do with her sisters death?
1. Kidnapped

Authors Note: Hello. I would like to state in my defense that I don't own this anime. So, please read this with reverence and kindness.  
  
I'd like to Say that I have nothing against Tomoe, I thinks she is cool.  
  
***************  
  
An angry raccoon must be brought down, Or she will bite her captor.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter one- Raccoons can bite  
  
Battousai stumbled from the impact of their swords he stopped before he made it close to the edge of the cliff. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent she wasn't easily going down, growling deep within his throat.  
  
Her blue eyes were clouded with hate, as she stared at the Hitokiri battousai who came for her. "Its government business" she mimicked.  
  
Amber eyes glared at her, as he disappeared from her sight she looked around for him. Kaoru flinched as a sword struck the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. She could hear footsteps coming up to her.  
  
"Kaoru?" she heard someone asked.  
  
"Tomoe?" she thought.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she tried to get up to the best of her abilities, using Tomoe as a lever to help her stay standing. She looked at tomoe as she tried to stop the blood from rushing out of her.  
  
"You have to get out of here" She said.  
  
Tomoe looked at her worriedly as she stepped away from her sister. There was someone dangerous around here, she couldn't see them, but they were here.  
  
Kaoru pushed Tomoe away from her, towards the waiting horse. Tomoe turned to look at her, before getting onto the horse, with her fiancé.  
  
"GO" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kaoru watched with hazy eyes as she saw the two ride away into the distance, she turned her attention to the forest as she heard a rustling of leaves crunching from the footsteps who, walking to the edge of the forest.  
  
Amber eyes glared at her, as he walked his way to her. She got back into a fighting stance, as she waited for him to attack, but before she could attack she was claimed by darkness.  
  
Battousai held his hand to his injured shoulder as he looked down at the fallen girl, he smirked as he bent down to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder returning to his horse.  
  
He put her on the horse getting on behind her, as he started his journey right back to Kyoto. She breathed slightly, groaning when she hit her injured soldiers.  
  
Amber eyes looked down at her heatedly, as he thought back to their fight. He thought she would be too weak to defend herself, but he was mistaken. This little raccoon fought back with too much bite for him to handle.  
  
"Raccoons do bite after all" he thought.  
  
The sun was painted like that of blood, perhaps it was trying to foretell something, as if it was trying to convey some sort of feelings. ***********************  
  
Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Failed escape and Horror Dreams

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter two- What lies in this dream?  
  
Kaoru groaned as she sat up from the floor, the suns rays landing in her eyes as it rose. She frowned as she sat up, she hissed as she grabbed her shoulder that was injured. The place was quiet there was no sort of noise.  
  
Kaoru frowned as she crawled to the door, opening it a crack. She looked from left to right, but saw no one in sight. She frowned as she closed the door, standing up and leaned on the door.  
  
"Did that guy, leave me here?" she thought.  
  
She frowned as she looked around her. There was no way she could escape, no one really left a place unguarded. That would be stupidity on their part to bring home someone from the outside world.  
  
"Unless..She thought, running towards the door opening it and walked out. That guy didn't think I would escape?"  
  
She stayed close to the walls, as she looked around the corners. She didn't have any weapons to defend herself she froze as she heard footsteps.  
  
"I bet that girl really did a number on our little manslayer, he could hardly pick up his sword this morning" she heard them talk, as their voices faded as they rounded the corner.  
  
Kaoru began to creep around the place a little bit more cautiously, she was this far, there was no point on getting caught now. She saw the light from outside from the cracks of the doors. She smiled, as she ran towards it.  
  
"Yes. Freedom" she thought.  
  
An arm flew from the darkness grabbing her wrist and hauling her to the wall. She caught when of the breath that rushed out of her from the impact she glared at the person holding her, "Maybe I didn't injure him that bad" she thought.  
  
The hand on her wrist tightened his hold, as he glared at her. Kaoru glared right back at him, she couldn't attack him her shoulder was injured.  
  
"You can't escape, that would be impossible" he stated.  
  
"Oh is that a fact?" she sneered at him.  
  
Battousai looked unfazed by the tone of her voice. He just tightened his hold on her, as he leaned into her more to over tower her some how.  
  
Kaoru winced slightly as she felt the tip of a swords blade pressed against her throat. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she prepared for action.  
  
Battousai was taken aback as he saw the girl smile at him. He knelt down in pain as she kicked into him. That wasn't attack he was expecting at all.  
  
Kaoru took that as an invitation to get out, she ran from him towards the door. She smirked as she realized he wasn't chasing after her anymore. She frowned as she figured out why.  
  
Another hand pulled her back by her hair. Holding her till the other soldier made his way to catch up with them. She frowned as she tried to break free from his grasp.  
  
"This girl giving you trouble Battousai?"  
  
Kaoru couldn't understand what they were saying, as she was fading into the darkness. She tried to overcome it, but she fell right into battousai's arms as she fell to the darkness that claimed her.  
  
"She's quite the feisty one"  
  
Battousai just ignored the comment as he gathered the girl in his arms. She was once again limp in his arms from the wounds she received during their fight.  
  
He looked down at her sleeping face, she held no hate only pain in that face of hers. He frowned as he felt himself softening. There was no room for that, not in the war, nor in this world.  
  
"She's just a woman" he thought.  
  
Battousai slammed his door opened, as he walked into the middle of his room, kneeling as he placed the girl on his futon. She would be out for another hour.  
  
****************************  
  
Fresh snow was on the ground, as more snow fell from the sky. A young girl with raven black hair stood in the middle looking up at the sky. Her eyes shining with amusement, as she watched the white snow fall from the sky.  
  
"Hey Tomoe, look at the snow" she said.  
  
The girl watched as she saw the older girl lift her head to watch the snow fall. The little girl smiled, as she saw the happiness in Tomoe's eyes. She watched in horror as Tomoe fell, the once white snow, now tainted with blood.  
  
"Tomoe?" she cried.  
  
....... ....... .......  
  
Small note: This story will be taken from the First OVA till the last one. So hopefully everyone enjoyed this  
  
.... ....  
  
These mean that it's a dream.  
  
Does the dream that she have say that Tomoe died, if you remember she rode off with her fiancé. 


End file.
